Love Will Lead You Back
by sapphi-chan
Summary: (SenRu) This is the 2nd sequel to the Lover After me.


**Title:** Love Will Lead You Back   
** Rating: **Drama, G   
**Part:** 2nd Sequel to "The Lover After Me", this time it's a story not POV's   
**Author:** Sapphi-chan   
**A/N:** The song was sung by: Taylor Dayne, and of course the SD is not mine though I really want to be the owner of it.   
  
  


Love will lead you back

  
  
  
Rukawa was sitting in his couch, listening to the radio on top of the glass table beside the chair. It's been 2 weeks after the whole incident, when he finally meets Akira after 7 months and his fiancée. He finally accepted that Akira wouldn't come back to their house, to his life, to him. His friends from the basketball team have tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. He returned back to his cold attitude, and this time pushing himself more by practicing more than what he did before. He diverse his thoughts by studying, sleeping, and basketball.  
  
He turned the radio station and found a station named 94.7 and they were playing old sentimental songs. He looks at his watch and it was time for Request Hour. He picks up his phone and dials up the Radio station's number.   
  
*Ring, Ring*   
  
"Hello this is DJ Maki what's your name?"  
  
"…Kaede"  
  
"What song do you want us to play for you?"  
  
"Love will lead you back by Taylor Dayne"  
  
"Who would you want to give this song?"  
  
"To the person I really love the most."  
  
"Ok We'll play your song thank you. And now we'll play the song 'Love Will Lead You Back"  
  
Meanwhile on the Sendoh household, Sendoh opens his radio and turns it on to the 94.7 station. He turns it just in time DJ Maki saying the title of the song. Unfortunately, he didn't catch the person who requested the song. He was supposed to request the same song for Kaede, but there was already someone how requested for him.   
  
He sits in the newly leather couch. Listening to the song, and singing one or two words. He was thinking of what happened to him and his fiancée, it's been two weeks since they moved back from USA. His mother told him, to merry the girl because the parents of the girl are their friends and they have arranged their son and daughter's faith to be married to each other. Neither of them like the idea at first, but both choose to please their parents not wanting each of them bring their parents to Death's door. After they went back to Japan he found the girl often going out without him. Of course he didn't ask the girl where she went to, but last night was a different case. He'll follow the girl to where ever she'll go, he was curious and if the cats die because of curiosity, he might also die in an exaggerated way.   
  
So that night he was stalking her, or as near as it could get him to be. He followed her and then he saw his future wife with a guy. After many hours of watching them, he found out that they are supposed to marry unfortunately, due to the fixed marriage they can't do anything. So he called his mother telling her that the marriage wasn't going nowhere and that the girl has another one.   
  
  


_ :Saying good bye is never an easy thing   
but you never said you'd stay forever   
so if you must go darling I'll set you free  
but in time I know we will be together   
I won't try to stop you from leaving   
'coz in my heart I know: _

  
Rukawa was curled up in the couch, thinking of the memories that Akira was in there. It's going to be New Year, his birthday, a year and birthday without him. He remembers the time Sendoh left him in their bed with a letter, so legibly written that he wasn't going back to him.   
  
He cuddles up his own fox stuff toy one that Akira gave him for their first date. He remembers how Akira got it from a Dream Catcher game and he gave it to him because he looks like a fox. "I wish he's here…"   
  


_ :love will lead you back  
someday I just know that   
love will lead you back to my arms  
where you belong   
I'm sure, sure as the stars are shining   
one day you will find me again   
and it won't be long  
one of these days my  
love will lead you back:_

  
"I forgot it's his birthday tomorrow!" Akira rushed to get his gift to Rukawa, a stuff toy that looks like him holding a small box to it's right hand. He rushes off to get a taxi unfortunately all of them are full of passengers. So he decided to run as if for dear life to get to his Kaede.   
  


_ :one of these nights oh   
I'll hear your voice again   
you're gonna say how much you miss me   
you'll walk out this door   
but someday you'll walk back in  
darling I know I know this will be   
sometimes it takes some time on your own now   
to find your way back home:_

  
He first went to the Shohoku School if he's there the teammates are they're practicing but Kogure told him that Rukawa didn't show up. So he went straight to the park in their Cherry Tree but the boy wasn't there. He later runs to Rukawa's apartment just near Sakuragi's house. Sakuragi tells him that Rukawa isn't here and he's still living in their apartment.   
  


_ :I won't try to stop you now from leaving   
'coz in my heart I know oh: _

  
Rukawa was singing the song and tears are starting to form in his eyes.   
  


_ :love will lead you back  
someday I just know that   
love will lead you back to my arms  
where you belong   
I'm sure, sure as the stars are shining   
one day you will find me again   
and it won't be long:  
  
:one of these days my  
love will lead you back :_

  
Akira opens the door breathing heavily, Rukawa was too shock to move but only stare at him with wide eyes. Akira smiles and walks near him and hugs him tight.  
  
Rukawa couldn't say a thing to his lover. 'Is Akira going back to him? Did he leave his fiancee? I don't care, as long my Akira is here with me.'  
  
"I'm home." Akira says to him with a warm smile on his lips. 'It is really his home, back to his lover's heart is, his home.'   
  
End.  
  
  
** Author's notes:**  
In case you are wondering how did Akira went all the way running and ends along with the song? Let's just say that Akira's house is like a block near Shohoku, 2 blocks away from Rukawa's apartment, and 4 blocks away from their apartment. Hope you like it JA!!!!   



End file.
